It's Him or Me, Jane
by HandcuffsAndScalpels
Summary: When Jane leaves Maura after a passionate night together to go to Casey, Jane has to decide between her relationship with him or her friendship with Maura. Possibly eventually Rizzles... maybe. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!


**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of the new story. I'm not sure whether I want to carry on with this yet but let me know what you think I'll decide then. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Maura Isles enjoyed finishing tough cases, possibly more than any of the detectives she worked with to solve them. Just like after every other case, Maura sat in the Dirty Robber with her 3 favourite detectives, Frost, Korsak and the beautiful Detective Jane Rizzoli. They usually had a few drinks and then went home. Tonight though was different. They had one too many… maybe 2… or 6. Korsak was asleep in the corner of the booth while Frost was kissing a beautiful brunette and Jane was texting Casey. Since he'd back Jane rarely put her phone down, even at work. Maura always wished that Jane would forget about Casey but no matter how much she tried to convince her that he was no good, Jane still said "you don't know him like I do." The images of a broken Jane lingered in Maura's mind and she decided she'd had enough. She picked up her coat and slid out of the booth. She stayed standing in the same spot for a minute or two whilst she put her coat on and straightened out the creases in her dress. In that moment, Jane decided to put her phone down and began leaning into the space that Maura occupied just moments ago. When she realised Maura had moved, her head and body shot up. Maura laughed as Jane smiled at her. "Tired or just clingy?" Maura asked, still laughing. "Bit of both." Jane said as she grabbed Maura's hand, trying to get her to sit back down next to her. Maura knew if she didn't make a move on Jane now, while she was a little drunk, she would never get the chance. _But she's drunk, straight and with Casey. I don't want to take advantage of her, she's my best friend. But she does look very, very beautiful tonight. Screw it! "_Come home with me." Jane let go of Maura's hand and paused for a moment to think. She picked up her phone and told Casey she was going to bed. It wasn't that much of a lie. She then stood next to Maura and took one last swig of her beer then walked out of the Dirty Robber, holding Maura's hand. She looked back at her current and old partner and smiled. "Night boys!"

* * *

The walk back to Maura's house was short and silent. When they arrived, Maura let go of Jane's hand and fumbled in her bag until she found her keys. Once she found them, she unlocked the door and allowed Jane to walk in before her. Maura then locked the door behind them. As she turned around to take off her coat, Jane pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately. After a long hard kiss, Jane pulled back and rested her forehead against Maura's. She could smell the alcohol on Jane's breath as she breathed heavily. Maura didn't care though. She enjoyed that kiss too much to care and she was dying to enjoy herself more. With that thought, Jane picked Maura up and Maura wrapped her legs around her waist. As Jane carried Maura up the bedroom, Maura dipped her head down to Jane's neck and started kissing and biting the skin. When they reached Maura's bedroom Jane pushed Maura down on the bed and then began to climb on top of her. As the kissing began again, clothes were flying across the room. Jane felt strong on top of Maura, she felt in control. The thought of dominance weakened Jane and Maura managed to flip them over so she was on top. As the kissing continued, Jane's phone vibrated and lit up. When Jane tried to get up, Maura pushed her back down. "Leave it. It can wait." Maura said as she began to kiss Jane's neck. "Come on Maur, what… what if it's… um… work." Jane managed to stutter out. Maura sat up next to Jane, making her groan at the loss of contact. Jane pulled her phone up off the floor, looked at it and then threw it back down. "It's not important." she said as she laid back in the position she was in before, encouraging Maura to get back on top of her. As they continued kissing, Maura opened her eyes and tried to move so she could see Jane's phone which was lighting up again. She could just about make out the name, _Casey_. As Maura began kissing down Jane's body she glanced over to the phone on the floor and she read the message in between kisses. _Okay, baby. Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Jane._ Maura thought about what she was doing for a moment. _Poor Casey. He thinks his girlfriend is in bed asleep not being kissed and taken advantage of by me. _A few moans from Jane pulled Maura out of her thoughts. As she looked up, Jane bit her lip and smiled. "Please, Maur. I need you." That was all Maura needed to carry on her descent down Jane's body to right where she needed to be.

* * *

The sound of ringing woke Maura up first. She looked around the room and saw everything the way it was left last night, clothes everywhere, blankets and pillows on the floor and a very beautiful Jane Rizzoli next to her. Maura turned onto her side to look at Jane. The movement caused Jane to wake up and open her eyes to look directly into Maura's. "Morning, Jane." Maura said as she smiled at her. Jane smiled back and heard the ringing. "Is that mine or yours?" Jane said whilst stretching. "Yours" Maura said, handing her the phone. The ringing had stopped so Jane took a moment to compose herself. "My head is killing. What happened last night?" Jane said as she noticed her clothes at the end of the bed. "You don't remember?" Maura said as she held back her tears even though she should have seen this coming. "I remember arriving at the Dirty Robber and having a drink but I don't remember anything else." Jane looked under the covers and found herself completely naked. "Maura, whatever happened last night shouldn't have happened and I am so sorry." Maura turned away from Jane as her phone started ringing again. "It's Casey. I've gotta go Maura. I'll, um, see you later I guess." All Maura could do was nod as Jane quickly put her clothes back on and ran out of Maura's house. When she heard the door slam, Maura let her tears flow, thinking of how much last night ruined their friendship.


End file.
